bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
THE DAY
|kanji= ＴＨＥ ＤＡＹ |artist= Porno Graffitti |release date= May 25, 2016Porno Graffitti Official Website |op/ed number= 01 |starting episode= Episode 1 |ending episode= Episode 13 |previous = N/A |next = TBA }} "THE DAY" is the first opening theme of My Hero Academia anime adaptation. It is performed by the band . Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= shizukesa ga shimikomu yō de iki o tometa gozen goji hijō kaidan de tsume o kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo kono rokudemo nai sekai ni wa aru nda yo sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi o torareteru anata o semete iru wake ja nai nda yo hitori kūsō ni asobu soko de omoiegaita koto made hajiru no kai? karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no? chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontō wa kowain ja nai no? fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME |-| Kanji= 静けさが染み込むようで息を止めた午前５時 非常階段で爪を噛む　明日はどっちだ？ THE DAY HAS COME けして明けない夜も　降り続けてやまない雨も このろくでもない世界にはあるんだよ 少しも変ではないの　まどろみに足を取られてる あなたを責めているわけじゃないんだよ 独り空想に遊ぶ そこで思い描いた事まで恥じるのかい？ 絡み合う迷宮 迷宮 それでも行くというの？ 小さき旅人が奏でる　始まりの鐘の音 行くあても　DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW 本当は怖いんじゃないの？ 踏み出すその一歩一歩が変えていけるさ THE DAY HAS COME |-| English= Breath stopped at 5AM, like a permeating calm Biting my nails at the emergency exit – which way is tomorrow? The day has come! Nights that never end… endlessly falling rain… Both exist in this terrible world. So it’s not odd in the slightest – you’re always tripping up, half-asleep I’m really not trying to criticize you for it Playing alone in your fantasy world, Will you still feel embarrassed about the things you imagine there? This maze is tangled, so tangled, are you really still planning to go? The sound of a bell, played by a tiny adventurer, signals a new beginning! Even your destination: don’t know, don’t know Are you sure you aren’t scared? But each step you take will change you The day has come! Full Version Rōmaji= shizukesa ga shimikomu yō de iki o tometa gozen goji hijō kaidan de tsume o kamu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo kono rokudemo nai sekai ni wa aru nda yo sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi o torareteru anata o semete iru wake ja nai nda yo hitori kūsō ni asobu soko de omoiegaita koto made hajiru no kai? karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no? chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontō wa kowain ja nai no? fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME wakariaenai yatsu mo wakatta yō na furi shita yatsu mo kono rokudemonai sekai niwa irunda yo koko wa jigoku janakute mashite tengoku no hazu mo naku chōdo sono mishinme no you na basho nanda asu o uranau kaado kaze ga makiageta imi nara shitteru daro karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no? chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW hontō wa kowain ja nai no? fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa THE DAY HAS COME sono me de mita mono dake shinjiteitai keredo kage ni obiete wa warui yokan ga hontō ni bakeru CRY ON CRY ON hateshinai Real Survivor ashi o hippariau ikinokotta mono ga shōsha de “FAIR” nado wa gensou shinobiyoru Secret Hunter kataru nowa tenkakokka hijoukaidan de tsume o togu asu wa docchi da? THE DAY HAS COME |-| Kanji= 静けさがしみ込むようで息を止めた午前5時 非常階段で爪を噛む　明日はどっちだ？　THE DAY HAS COME けして明けない夜も　降り続けてやまない雨も このろくでもない世界にはあるんだよ 少しも変ではないの　まどろみに足を取られてる あなたを責めているわけじゃないんだよ 独り空想に遊ぶ　そこで思い描いたことまで恥じるのかい？ 絡み合う迷宮　迷宮　それでも行くというの？ 小さき旅人が奏でる　始まりの鐘の音 行く当ても　DON'T KNOW　DON'T KNOW　本当は怖いんじゃないの？ 踏み出すその一歩一歩が変えていけるさ　THE DAY HAS COME わかりあえないヤツも　わかったようなふりしたヤツも このろくでもない世界にはいるんだよ ここは地獄じゃなくて　まして天国のはずもなく ちょうどそのミシン目のような場所なんだ 明日を占うカード　風がまき上げた意味なら知ってるだろ 絡み合う迷宮　迷宮　それでも行くというの？ 小さき旅人が奏でる　始まりの鐘の音 行く当ても　DON'T KNOW　DON'T KNOW　本当は怖いんじゃないの？ 踏み出すその一歩一歩が変えていけるさ　THE DAY HAS COME その目で見たモノだけ信じていたいけれど　影に怯えては 悪い予感が本当に化ける　CRY ON　CRY ON 果てしない　Real Survivor　足を引っ張りあう 生き残ったものが勝者で　「FAIR」などは幻想 忍び寄る　Secret Hunter　語るのは　天下国家 非常階段で爪を研ぐ　明日はどっちだ？　THE DAY HAS COME |-| English= Breath stopped at 5AM, like a permeating calm Biting my nails at the emergency exit – which way is tomorrow? The day has come! Nights that never end… endlessly falling rain… Both exist in this terrible world. So it’s not odd in the slightest – you’re always tripping up, half-asleep I’m really not trying to criticize you for it Playing alone in your fantasy world, Will you still feel embarrassed about the things you imagine there? This maze is tangled, so tangled, are you really still planning to go? The sound of a bell, played by a tiny adventurer, signals a new beginning! Even your destination: don’t know, don’t know Are you sure you aren’t scared? But each step you take will change you The day has come! Those you can’t seem to understand… those who pretend to understand you… Both exist in this terrible world. This place is certainly not Hell, but I expect it’s not Heaven either It exists as a perforation in the very middle. As the cards divine what tomorrow will bring You’re likely aware their meaning carried off by the wind. This maze is tangled, so tangled, are you really still planning to go? The sound of a bell, played by a tiny adventurer, signals a new beginning! Even your destination: don’t know, don’t know Are you sure you aren’t scared? But each step you take will change you The day has come! You want to keep believing in the things you’ve seen with those two eyes, but as you cower in the dark Your horrible predictions are morphing into the truth: so cry on, cry on! Real survivors, with undying effort, stab each other in the back Those who survive are the winners, and “fairness” is but an illusion! While the Secret Hunter, creeping your way, tells of worldly affairs; He sharpens his claws on the emergency exit – which way is tomorrow? The day has come! Watch Now References * English translation by Lyrical Nonsense Navigation